The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sungeloho’.
The new Angelonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, upright and freely branching Angelonia plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Angelonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2006 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Angelonia angustifolia identified as code number AA-07, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Angelonia angustifolia identified as code number AA-120-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Angelonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in August, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Angelonia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.